


Your soul for my sins

by blibl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Torture, Unusual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blibl/pseuds/blibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought messing around with a pack of werewolves and possessing the Alpha's Mate would be fun.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Please, excuse my mistakes. I am french and have not yet found a beta (if you're interested? :)) I just wanted to share this little story hoping that you would enjoy it. It is based on this gif : http://wearitaswormstache.tumblr.com/post/27062849827/demon-stiles (I try to make up scenes for each of them). 
> 
> So, thank you in advance for reading. :)

 

 

 

 

> http://wearitaswormstache.tumblr.com/post/27062849827/demon-stiles
> 
>  
> 
> ***

Loki has been a demon for centuries – has been a vicious and violent dark being for such a long time that he doesn’t even remember what love, compassion, tenderness feels like. Every feelings – genuine feelings – that he may have felt during his human life has been taken away from him, forcefully, in Hell. He remembers being tortured, again and again and again, crying and begging and apologizing for his sins because he hadn’t thought that accepting this deal – to save his sisters for their monstrous father – could lead him to this place where people were either full of misery and pain of full of anger and vicious pleasures.  

Loki has forgotten all this now, because it was a long time ago and now he enjoys torturing, he enjoys killing things, people, making them pay for all the wrong they did – because they are in Hell, so they must have been bad. And he doesn’t care. He doesn’t remember what caring is anymore.

 

 ***

“Stiles, please, Stiles, come on.” Erica begs Stiles, but the boy remains absolutely still, his eyes empty and his skin pale. Erika yells behind her, calls for Derek because Derek will be able to fix this - he is their pack leader, their Alpha, and fixing his pack member is his Job and Stiles is his Mate so it’s even more – Derek kneels beside Stiles as soon as he reaches them, takes him in his arms and runs, Erika behind him.

  

***

Loki, who has only been in this little town for a few days to hide from a bunch of hunters and their angel who thinks it is their duty to save the world, is all kind of surprise –and excited – when he smells werewolves in town - A _real_ pack of _real_ werewolves – not those dangerous and stupid Wendigos. He follows them around and smiles when he sees them interacting with their humans and god, will he love to mess up with their perfect little family.

When his plan of taking the Alpha’s Mate goes well, he doesn’t hesitate, and while the boy is unconscious, he lets himself in.

Little did he know at that time that he was signing himself for a whole new kind of Hell.

 

***

Stiles is the kind of kid who deserves to go to Heaven. Loki should have checked before invading him. He can feel it, feel all the boy’s tortuous, wonderful feelings. Normally Loki easily blocks his victims’ feelings – the fear, the anger, the despair – but Stiles’s feelings are nowhere near what he is used to.

Stiles talks to him. A lot. And he is strong and stronger when he is around his Pack, around his Mate or his pups or his dad. The boy is stronger than Loki himself and his feelings are worming their ways into him – into his torn soul.

 And step by step, Loki feels again.

 

***

“I know.” Derek says to him – them; they are more of a ‘them’ than a ‘him’, now, because Loki has been in Stiles for three months and Stiles is almost there, almost strong enough.

Loki takes a step back and frowns. “What?” He says, and Derek’s face – his sour and constipated face (and those are Stiles’ words leaking out of him) – hardens.  Derek takes a step forward and reaches out, his hands cupping Stiles’face.  Loki – and it’s Loki there – swallows because Derek has stopped touching him for a while, avoiding him and Loki has missed it.

“I know you’re not Stiles.” Derek growls, and Loki feels dread all over him, inside him and it shouldn’t happen – he shouldn’t feel anything because he is a demon, he is a bad, dark thing who enjoys killing and – _“Yeah, dude, you’re totally lying to yourself now, that’s just kind of pathetic. But it’s alright; Derek did that to me too, at first.”_

Loki clenches Stiles’ jaws and frowns – even if Derek is still touching him and why is he doing that if he knows? – “What makes you say that?” Loki asks. And he knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as he says it.

Derek arches an eyebrow. “Except for the fact that it’s hard to stop Stiles to talk on his best day? And that you have been the perfect Mate since the day you woke up in BH Hospital? Stiles’dad heard you talk to yourself two weeks ago. He told Scott who told me, and we’ve been listening.”

“I have been the perfect Mate?” He says, and yes, it’s pathetic. ‘ _And yes, that’s totally pathetic, Loki. Come on, man up – or demon up!”_

“You are not Stiles.” Derek says again. And it hurts. God, does it hurt – and it’s amplified by the fact that he hasn’t felt anything like this for centuries and he is like a baby discovering feelings and –

His eyes become black, become his, and he stares at Derek and grits his teeth and that’s it then, right? He has to become the bad guy again because he certainly doesn’t belong here – doesn’t belong to Derek, or his dad (Stiles’ dad) or the pack – he doesn’t belong to (in) Stiles, either.

Derek’s face pales and inside his soul Loki can feel Stiles trying to take over. Loki closes his eyes, breathes, and when he opens them again, Stiles is there.

“Hey Derek.”

And Stiles throws a punch in Derek’s face and watches with fake disinterest as his pack – Erika, Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and his dad – leave its hiding behind the trees and walk towards them. “It took you three fucking months to realise he wasn’t me! Three months!”

“We knew before, Stiles,” his dad says, and Stiles feels Loki whimpers inside him and he winces. “Is that why you all stopped talking to him, and met without telling me, and leaved me behind on everything?” He asks, and there is rage now – on Loki’s behalf mostly, and it’s a really weird case of Stockholm syndrome, he knows that, but he cannot _not_ feel bad for the demon. He knows what he went through, because he was inside his soul and saw.

“ _You were not supposed to see that,”_ Stiles hears Loki say and he shrugs.

“We didn’t know what to do, Stiles. We had to find a way to save you,” Scott answers. And it had certainly been wise of them to try and find a solution without the enemy being right there with them, but god how Stiles – and Loki – had missed being pack.

“Why didn’t you stop coming to me then?” Stiles asks Jackson and Isaac and the both of them twitch and avoid looking at Derek who frowns. “You went to see him alone?” He says, and his voice is low and angry.

Isaac frowns and straightens. “He is pack.”

“But he wasn’t him. He was a demon who could have killed you. I had forbidden you to go there.” Derek growls, and Isaac cowers a little while Jackson remains unmoved.

“No Derek. He is pack,.” The blond says. And something in Stiles twitches, warms up, and sinks at the same time. And he hears Loki’s voice – Loki’s hesitant voice - in his head. _“Is he saying that…?”_

 _“That your cuddle skills have improved since the day you took me as your meatsuit? Yes, I think so.”_ And Stiles should feel betrayed and angry and hurt but he knows Loki now – he has known him for three months and his whole life of memories – and he aches for him even if the demon has done some fucking bad things in Hell.

 _“May I…?”_ Loki asks, because he has to – Isaac and Jackson reminds him so much of his sisters and – _“Yes, alright.”_

“Loki wants to talk to you,” Stiles says, and before Derek has time to say ‘Hell no, you stay right here’, Stiles breathes in, closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they are black again.

Loki turns his eyes on Isaac and Jackson and doesn’t know what to say anymore – because he used to torture people and he is bad and -

He remembers talking to them, remembers having them around him, against him and trying to reassure them and make them feel safe. _It changed him_. That may be the thing which changed him the most.

Well, that and Derek.

_“I know right?”_

Loki rolls his eyes and smiles a little, his black eyes not leaving Isaac and Jackson’s faces.

“I feel like pack?” He asks and he doesn’t want to believe in anything because he knows that he doesn’t deserve anything, he is a monster, but – but if Jackson and Isaac needs him and he can help them then maybe – maybe he can be better and redeem himself a little.

Isaac walks to him and settles himself against Stiles’s smaller body. “Yes, you do.” Isaac says, and he sounds insecure and afraid and Loki can’t help but move his hand up to his neck and squeeze lightly – because he knows werewolves and pack dynamics and he wants Isaac to feel safe.

“Derek.” Loki turns to Derek and stares at him, and the Alpha looks torn between reaping his throat out with his teeth (which he can’t do) and listening to him.

“I am sorry,” Loki says, because he slept with Derek when Derek didn’t know and it’s bad. He can still remember Stiles’ words, Stiles’ supplication to not do it but he was still so angry then, the first few days after he woke up in this happy, bright soul.

‘ _You should be in some reality show, Loki, seriously. You are pack now, so stop. Come on.’_

 _‘I am also supposed to leave, am I not?’_ Loki thinks loudly, and what will happen to him then? He will be back in Hell and _they_ will know and take care of him, educate him again, for a few decades, until he is so broken and hurt that hurting people, eviscerating them, taking them limb by limb will be easy. Just to stop suffering.

He doesn’t feel Stiles take over, but when Stiles opens his eyes again, Loki knows he is back inside and Stiles is in charge.

“Derek” Stiles says, and he walks toward Derek and stops in front of him, takes his face between his hands and kiss him. “He is pack, please.”

Derek growls against his mouth and his strong arms circles his waist.

“But he is not Mate.” Derek says.

And Stiles shakes his head and kiss him again and shrugs. “He is,” Stiles says, because while Loki is inside him their soul is one and it belongs to Derek.

 Stiles kisses Derek again, his mouth open, hungry, and then Loki feels himself being pulled forward and he is the one kissing Derek, and his kiss grows more desperate, more shy, and he opens his black eyes and Derek looks at him.

Then he stops.

Then he kisses him again, puts his lips on his, gently, and kisses him slowly, his eyes in his, and then they stop, look at each other for a while and Loki wants to beg Derek to keep him, to not make him go away, to not make him leave the pack, leave them, leave Isaac and Jackson and – _dad._

-and Stiles comes back.

“He is Mate.” Stiles says against Derek’s lips. And Derek nods.

***

Stiles’ dad hugs Loki several times a day – He asks for Loki and hugs Loki, because he knows it’s Loki who has been taking care of him for two months, he knows it’s him who has accepted to listen to Stiles and forced him to remain healthy.

The first time the Sheriff hugged him, Loki had stayed against him for a long time, because exactly like Jackson and Isaac, Loki needed a father and a pack.

Loki needed to belong.

It was still a little unsettling afterwards, when one of them began a conversation with Stiles and ended it with Loki.

But they got use to it. They got use to Stiles not being only Stiles anymore, but Loki as well. They got used to loving them both, they got used to having both of them, sometimes at the same time, sometimes separately, taking care of the pack.

They got use to the black eyes.

And Derek got used to having two Mates instead of one.

And for a year, they got use to feeling safe.

Until one day, when Allison come and tell them of this two hunters passing by, searching for a demon named Loki.


	2. Taken

__

> _http://wearitaswormstache.tumblr.com/post/27062849827/demon-stiles  
> _
> 
> _***_

_'You don’t have to do that, Loki. We’ll find a way. We are going to find a way. Please.”_ Stiles begs Loki, has been doing so for half an hour at the least. He also has been trying to take over, to run to Derek or Jackson or anyone to tell them what Loki is planning to do but he can’t.

Loki knows he has to do it and he is not going to let Stiles put them all in danger. He should have known it couldn’t last.

Loki runs his hands through his – their - hair and he feels Stiles appearing in his eyes briefly, but Loki puts him back just as quickly.

 _“LOKI! Let me out!”_ He can feel Stiles exhaustion. They both are exhausted, physically and mentally and Loki knows what he has to do, should have done so already but – but he doesn’t want to go, he wants to stay here, stay with them, stay with Stiles.

And he hates the Winchester and their Angel and he wants to kill them, tear them apart, and make them suffer as much as they are making him suffer.

He just wants to stay.

 _‘And you are, Loki, please. Please.”_ Stiles says.

« No Stiles, I can’t. They are dangerous…Far more than the Argent. They fought against Demons, and Angels, and gods. And as soon as they realise you are a pack of werewolves, they will kill you.” He whispers between his hands. And it’s the truth. The Winchesters are too strong, even for Derek.

_‘Then at least, go say goodbye to Jackson and Isaac. You can’t abandon them like that. And then, we’ll find you, alright. We’ll find a way to summon you and you’ll be back. I swear. But don’t go without telling them goodbye first.’_

Loki knows that Stiles is only trying to find himself some time so he can gather enough strength to take over, _and Stiles knows Loki knows_ , but it’s true. He cannot go without telling goodbye to his pups. And Stiles – Stiles won’t be strong enough, he won’t let him.

_‘Loki, please.’_

But he has to say goodbye. That’s the proper thing to do.

He stands up then, and finds Stiles’ dad – _their dad_ \- going through the Winchester’s file he got from the police. The man raises his head when Loki appears and his eyes go black for a second, to let the man know he is Loki and not Stiles. The Sheriff nods and stands up, and when he is in front of him, Loki reaches out and hugs him.

“Well, what’s going on, son?”

Loki wants to cry, he wants to throw up, he wants to scream and never stop because it hurts.

He wants to stay.

He shakes his head and takes a step back, forces a smile on their face and shrugs.

“Just felt like it.” He says. “I am off to see Jackson and Isaac. I  – Have a good night.” And he wants to add ‘I love you’ and ‘please, dont forget me’ – but he doesn’t. And Stiles is yelling at his dad inside of him, yelling at _him_. But Loki just keeps smiling before leaving the room.

He hasn’t even reached his car when he feels it. Someone is there.

He has no time to turn over though, because a bullet goes through his side and he feels himself get weak in a second, paralyzed, and then, _‘Stiles, Stiles, I am sorry’_ they feel nothing.

***

Stiles wakes up – Stiles, not Loki – Loki is – not here. Stiles takes a shaky breath and tries to focus on his soul and find Loki but the pain in his side forces him to open his eyes and he whimpers.

“Welcome back Loki.”

 Stiles raises his head painfully. The man must be in his thirties, average height and weight, with hazelnuts hair and a strong jaw. He is dressed like a hunter.

“I am not Loki.” Stiles says, and his throat is dry. The hunter laughs and shakes his head. “Oh I think you are. Or would you call Crowley a liar?” Dean says. And Stiles has no fucking clue as to who Crowley is and he still can’t find Loki in him and he is in pain and –

“I am not Loki. My name is Stiles,” he says again.

A new guy enters the room, frowning. He is huge, with stupidly long brown hair and a body mass which could easily rivals Derek’s.

Stiles shudders and tries to breath calmly, and he can feel blood running from the poor makeshift bandage the hunter must have done.

The big guy squats in front of him and arches an eyebrow. “That’s actually the first time a demon has tried this on us. Do you really think we are going to believe you are not a demon?”

Stiles raises his eyes to his and nods. “Because I am not a fucking demon,” he tries to yell, but he coughs and the pain in his side makes his eyes water. “Demons don’t exist. Please, I haven’t done anything wrong.” He says and maybe he can convince them that he knows nothing, maybe they will think they made a mistake and…

He screams with pain when he feels some kind of blade going through his right arm and god, he can feel Loki now – he can feel him screaming in his soul, he can feel him trying to take over, to free Stiles from the pain. _‘God, Stiles, let me out, I’ll take the pain, Stiles, please. Stiles!’_

But Loki is still weak from whatever was in the bullet and Stiles knows that being the one in charge may save them _because hunters are not supposed to kill humans_.

“Please, I haven’t done anything; I don’t know what you want, please,” he begs as he starts crying.

The pain is making him light headed and he almost doesn’t see the first hunter freeing his arms before he is thrown on the floor. “Very well then, you can go.”

And oh, Stiles was certainly going to apologise to the Argent next time he saw them, because they were nothing compared to the cruelty of this two men. Stiles crawls in front of his chair and he can see through his blurred vision some kind of drawing on the floor. It’s a circle apparently going around the chair, with runes in the middle.

 _‘Stiles, stop.’_ Loki’s pained voice is just a tiny whisper and he closes his eyes. _‘This is a demon trap. We can’t go out.’_ And yes, Stiles had kind of figured that out but –

He breathes deeply and drops his head on the floor.

“Not a demon, huh?” The hunter says, and he feels two pair of large arms take him back to the chair.

“Now that we’ve established that you’re just a filthy little liar, you are going to tell me where Castiel is, now.”

Stiles opens his eyes and fixes them in the guy’s green ones. “I don’t know any Castiel. My name is Stiles, I am 17, going on 18, my dad is the Sheriff of this town and from my point of view, you are insane. Are you sure it’s not you who are demons? Because in my guidebook, torturing teenagers is not the classic representation of sanity, you know?” _‘Shut up Stiles!’_ Loki yells in him, but he is still too weak to go out.

The guy – _‘Dean, Dean Winchester’_ Loki mutters in him– takes him violently by his chin and throws his head up and back. “Tell me where Castiel is.” He demands again. And Stiles sniffles and sobs, because he is not going to tell them where Castiel is because he doesn’t know any Castiel and where he could be and apparently Loki doesn’t either – _‘No, I don’t. He is an angel but I have no idea where he could be_ – and they are so totally screwed up.

“Please,” he says. “I don’t know any Castiel. I swear to you. I don’t even know any Crowley, but I am pretty sure he lied to you.”

And he isn’t really expecting the punch and apparently the other guy either because he lets out an exclamation of surprise. “Dean, I don’t think…”

But Dean doesn’t listen to him and walks out of the room for a second before coming back with what appears to be some kind of creative torture device. And, _oh god, please_ , Stiles hates pain.

_‘Let me talk to them, Stiles. Let me talk to them, I beg you. Please.’_

_‘Can they kill you?’_ Stiles asks, then, and that’s what he fears the most, that they’ll be able to take Loki away.

He feels an icy waves runs through their soul _‘Castiel is their angel, he is the only one who can remove a demon from a human. Without him, they are likely to…to kill you to kill me.’_

_‘Oh shit, oh shit. Oh my god. Loki – Loki what can we do?’_

_‘I can try to talk to them, but you have to let me, Stiles. Please and I have to heal our wound. Please.’_

‘ _But what if…’_

Stiles has no time to object though, because apparently Dean has run out of patience and has decided to make good of a runes carved dagger.

Stiles screams in pain again, because _oh god oh please, stop, stop stop_ – he has never felt such pain and Loki is screaming even louder in his mind.

‘ _Let me through!’_ And Stiles cannot fight anymore, he does not want to. He just want it to all just stop and for Derek to find them and save them and –

When he opens his eyes again, there are black.

“Well, what have we got here? Hello Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)


End file.
